This invention relates to an athletic wrist support and more particularly to an adjustable athletic wrist support for restricting movement of the hand and hence flexure of the wrist in the backward direction during play.
In certain sports such as bowling, it is desirable to restrict flexure of the wrist in the backward direction to achieve a desired result. Wrist supports for restricting flexure of the wrist in the backward direction, have been proposed however, those known all have certain disadvantages.